<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna live in a trailer by Ghoulcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372497">Wanna live in a trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulcore/pseuds/Ghoulcore'>Ghoulcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hues to lovers or smth, i'll update the tags as the story progresses, no beta we die like men, well i suposse i'm kinda the beta but i'm just a lowly translator, yehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulcore/pseuds/Ghoulcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung needed a love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680671">Wanna live in a trailer</a> by CucarachaELF.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know the drill!:<br/>I'm translating my friend's fics to english, but neither of us are english native speakers so, mistakes might appear! Please be kind and if you spot anything wrong let me know so I can fix it! The original is in spanish and can be read <a href="https://twitter.com/CucarachaElf/status/1297116592912961537">here</a> on twitter. Please feel free to leave her a kind message if you enjoy her stories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a weird day. One of these days that seemed to stretch forever, stretch as only time could do only to then hit you back in the face with the recoil and leave you thinking "<em>Is it still 11 am?</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuk peaked at the clock and growled. It was a sound born out of desperation, for it would not change a thing of his current situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated slow paced days, slow-paced movies, slow-paced conversations...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slow-paced people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a quick mental schedule for the day and decided that in a couple of hours they could have everybody's schedule all ready to go, provided Kyu had not woken up in the mood for stirring trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked the younger one's last connection: 5:45 am... He was going to be desperate to nap for a few hours in any of the waiting room's sofas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That clock isn't going to tick any faster no matter how much you look at it" The voice, with a pitch slightly higher than average, startled him. He tried to talk back with something quick and witty but nothing came to mind so he just nodded and smiled, taking a quick glance at Heechul, who was trying to balance what amounted to a few boxes of things ranging from plain boring stuff to just.. trash and preventing it to fall to the ground while having then to keep the door open with a part of the body what was really not made for that specific activity, that is, the butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going with all of that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where am I not going, you should be asking" Hee replied while dropping everything on the table in a pretty careless manner. Hyuk's eyes followed a small yellowish ball that rolled slowly until it fell to the floor. Heechul did not pick it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They were getting rid of everything down at lost objects... There was stuff there that... Well, you can picture it. There were some valuables, and there was a lot of trash... It made me kinda sad, they throwing away all of these small toys. Look at this!" a long hand reached for the stack of trash without even a second thought and picked up a tiny cream coloured plastic bear which Hyuk thought looked awful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I thought..." Heechul kept talking "I thought that maybe I could take all of this down to the animal shelter... For the dogs to play with, you know?. They don't have that many toys. So I picked everything up. But then I remembered that we had a meeting. I didn't want to make anyone bear with all of this while I'm here and I was afraid they'd just throw all out if I just left it around" the hand left the bear back at the stack, moving back to scratch the back of Hee’s head, eyes all over the place as if looking for something, even if the dancer knew that was definitely not the case. "So here I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll help you with those later" Donghae was smiling from the door, the little yellow ball on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you worry" And the ball was in Donghae’s hand no more, and Heechul was all theatrics playing with it, tossing the ball from hand to hand. "I'm like 99% sure I'll be able to kidnap someone who's free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one all the members started to turn up, with the exception of Siwon and Yesung. Siwon would join them via video chat as he was travelling at the moment and it didn't matter much, as his schedule was pretty free of idol activities at the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting was supposed to begin at 11:15, but it didn't until five minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Yesung?" Teuk's gaze wandered around the room until it finally settled on Ryeowook, as if he had an answer to the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea" the younger one, sitting by his side, shaked his head. "He wasn't at the cafeteria."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then he hasn't arrived yet" he sighted, resigned, and decided to just start with the meeting, Yesung or no Yesung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distribution went more or less just as Hyuk had predicted: Shindong took upon him most of the SM meetings, something he was happy not to do. The two times he had to cover up for Teuk on those meetings still gave him shivers. They were such a bore. Not even in maths back at school had Hyuk heard that many numbers per sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning" Yesung's voice made his attention turn back towards the real world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're almost 20 minutes late." Kyuhyun's voice was soft; not a reprimand at all, he just sounded worried. And Yesung was not only visibly nervous, but he looked a bit confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yesung...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I am sorry." He took a quick glance at all of them, forcing a tiny smile out of his lips before taking the seat Wook had left empty for him by his side. He didn't give any excuses for being this late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no-one said anything else on the matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were days in which you could talk about it and days in which you really shouldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day was one of the latters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all recognised the signs: the dark circles under his eyes, the nervous attitude and the colorful band-aids on the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuk didn't know why everybody else had decided not to talk about it, but he knew why he wasn't going to: talking about private affairs overwhelmed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, talking to Yesung did that too. Specially when the singer was sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had one of these kinds of sadness that, just like the sea, threatened to drown you. That made you heavy, that got into your bones like heavy rain pouring over you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when Hyuk looked at him while sitting quietly, his eyes full of a kind of attention nothing or no-one quite deserved, he felt like Yesung truly was the saddest person on earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryeowook was the only one who, sometimes, managed to get through to him, and that made Hyuk's chest feel heavier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes looked for him and found him sitting behind Wook, hiding the same way one hides behind a wall, while the younger one caressed his knuckles under the table without looking at him, absent minded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had always felt a little bit of envy for their relationship. Ryeowook seemed to always know what Yesung needed, as if he could peak into his mind, and Yesung trusted him, with no need for words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the fingers that danced over the singer's hand and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, without any other incident, the meeting was over. Work had been scheduled for the next ten days and that meant being able to start planning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Heechul slip away down the hallway with Donghae, who was now carrying all the stuff Hee had arrived with. Kyuhyun had disappeared towards one of the rooms on the top floor that was currently empty because there "no-one would hear him snore". Shindong and Teuk were going to stay behind for another couple of hours, just "running the numbers" (and thus feeding Hyuk's theory that sometimes they just did it for the shake of it), and about the others... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't even heard Yesung leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed yet again and decided that he'd drop by the cafe before leaving to get something to eat, and then he'd dive head first into his couch and spend the rest of the day doing nothing. He could already feel a headache coming his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having no use for the elevators, he jumped his way down the stairs, four steps at a time and, since the cafeteria was pretty much deserted at that time of the day, he crossed the threshold wearing his best smile. There was a new waitress working there, a tall and not very impressionable woman that had started a few weeks ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After giving it some thought he had decided that, if he played his cards just right, maybe she would be willing to stir up some trouble with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today is her free day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" He spinned his whole body to look behind him and found himself face to face with Ryeowook. A confused look took over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The waitress. Tall, short brown hair, large mouth... It's her free day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea what you're talking about" He could feel his face starting to radiate heat, as if he had been caught with his hand deep in the cookie jar. Wook looked at him for a second, rolled his eyes back and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuk followed him in silence, planning to steal some of the food he was carrying on his plates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is Yesung still around?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, he went back home. I'll call him later, to check up on him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did something happen?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His head, that's what happened. What always happens." He took a small sip of his cold tea and sighed again. "I do not know what to do about his anxiety these days. He feels useless, like he does not matter" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But that ain't true." Hyuk had managed to claim to himself a plate full of fruit without any resistance on Ryeowook's side. "You've told him so, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter what I tell him, Hyuk. Only what his head tells him. It's the only voice he really listens to, anyways. He sees himself as expendable, he needs to feel accepted, loved." Wook scratched his head, a bit lost for words. "It's not like he isn't important, because he definitely is, but he doesn't feel that way. It's like he needs his life to be like one of those dumb movies he watches, at least for a while... And I do not know what else to do; it's eating him up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But life ain't like the movies" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you go and tell him that." replied Ryeowook, his voice sounding tired "It's not that easy, don't you know? We all have a prism through which we see reality, Hyuk... And we can't change the way Yesung sees it. He needs reality to match with what he sees, somehow... But I don't know how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That conversation haunted Hyuk all the way back home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was also being haunted by Yesung's dark circles under his eyes. The way he made himself small slouching on chairs. His hair dark as the night. His sweet and begging smile. His bitten lips, full of tiny wounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the car stopped at a traffic light, Hyuk found himself looking at a movie poster, some new flick that was going to be released in a few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the poster a man and a woman were hugging each other, surrounded by all the cast. And he found himself getting angry at the poster, getting angry at the world, because they were the things that made Yesung feel sad. Because now it was him who was feeling useless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, making a list of everything that made that movie stupid while the light turned green and the car started moving again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Real life was better than the movies, but Yesung needed a movie. And he'd make sure that Yesung would get what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, by the time Hyuk stepped out of the car he had decided that, if the only thing that was going to give Yesung the trust and happiness he needed was a cheap romcom he was willing to give him just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was willing to give him everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyukjae has a plan. Let's hope its a good one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It the end, the only plan Hyuk managed to pull up for the day was to set up a playlist with all the romantic movies he could find on streaming. He had never had a thing for the genre but he decided that, if he was going to make a plan as delicate as this one delicate work he needed to familiarize himself with the tropes and all of that.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back, not even one of his past relationships had looked like the ones you see in movies... Not even in a commercial. The few times he had really tried to make things work everything around him had crumbled down and turned hostile in a matter of weeks.</p><p>So he really did not understand that need, that obsession, that search for the Right One to grow old and rot together.</p><p>The Right One did not exist.</p><p> </p><p>So, while he was checking on Wikipedia if "<em>Four weddings and a funera</em>l" was (for real) a romantic movie or not, his mind was trying to find the best way to approach all of this.</p><p>He could not afford any mistakes: He was going to give Yesung everything he had ever desired and more. Every trope those stupid movies had sold him. And thus, once he finally had his movie-like life he'd come to realise what a stupid thing that was. Such an unnecessary ostentatious thing. An ugly lie painted a nice colour through marketing, used to make us feel unhappy and buy silly stuff on some festivities. Nothing else.</p><p>And then he'd be free to search for his own happiness where it really mattered. Or maybe he'd find out he was happy just like that, without needing anything else.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at the screen just in time to see how the female lead, a young girl with dark hair, kissed her male companion. He froze the image and observed them in silence.</p><p>He had known since the beginning that it had to be part of the plan, and that he might even have to take things a step further. He had thought about it while he was still in the car and, to his own surprise, he hadn't even flinched at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what Yesung thought about himself he wasn't ugly at all.</p><p>He had a nice body, soft and warm skin and a voice that could make anyone shiver... In a good way.</p><p>He smiled to himself, a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was really willing to stick to the plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>so.. How are you?</strong> </em>// 18:27</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>Fine.</strong> // 18:34</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>Did you mess up another instagram post?</strong> // 18:34</p>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>can't I just text you? No favours asked?</strong></em> // 18:37</p>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>did you get home okay?</strong></em> // 18:37</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>Considering I'm not the one who's driving, yeah, of course I did</strong> // 18:40</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hyuk stared at the screen, wishing he had powers so he could (at least) leave him with a nice migraine.</p><p>Whenever Yesung wasn't feeling like having a conversation he was King of talking around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//H:<em> <strong>you can be unbearable sometimes</strong></em> // 18:42</p>
  <p>//H:<em><strong> I was only texting you because I was worried</strong></em> //18:42</p>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>and to let you know that that red sweater you wore today? It looks really nice on you</strong></em> //18:43</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>You are the unbearable one</strong> //18:43</p>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>you should wear it more often. It makes you look quite handsome.</strong></em> // 18:43</p>
  <p>//Y:<strong> Not even 7pm and you're already drunk?</strong> // 18:45</p>
  <p>//H:<em> <strong>i'll see you tomorrow</strong></em> //18:47</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He left the cellphone on the couch, groaning and feeling frustrated.</p><p>Maybe that was why the singer didn't hook up with anybody.</p><p>That and his awful jokes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day he tried to be the one arriving first at the company's building.</p><p>There were a couple of loose ends concerning the recording of a show that needed his approval and after that he was planning on barricading himself on one of the empty rooms to check the portfolios a graphic studio he was interested in working with for the new show had sent him. He had only taken a peek, it looked classy but nice. It could be a match.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Yesung always took a detour through the cafeteria before going up, so he decided to stay put until he turned up.</p><p>The singer probably didn't look much better than he did the day before, judging by the way he had hidden half of his face under a black mask; He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans, the only colorful note in the whole attire being his bright red converses. Hyuk was pretty sure he had never seen him wear those before.</p><p> </p><p>"May I treat you to a cup of coffee?" Yesung hadn't seen him yet and jumped just a little. On the bright side, Hyuk could feel him smiling behind the piece of cloth that covered half his face, even if his eyes still looked sad.</p><p>"You're here early... "</p><p>"Oh, you know me, always ready to work." he put his arm around his shoulders, preventing any attempts at escaping. "I'm buying, just pick whatever you want."</p><p>"I should be the one paying..."</p><p>"Oh come on!" He tightened his grip just a tiny bit, making him smile again. "Let me suck up to you."</p><p> </p><p>In the end he ordered a caramel coffee, something awfully sweet that had been added to the menu not even a week ago, at the expense of a couple of smoothies. An offense Hyuk wasn't going to let go anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"So, a lot of work today?" He had finally taken off his mask to absentmindedly lick the spoon. Just a peak at the dark circles under his eyes was enough to know he hadn't slept that night either.</p><p>"I was actually hoping you could help me with something." Yesung looked at him, back at his coffee and back at him again, a tiny smile full of patience and resignation on his lips.</p><p>"I should have known the coffee wasn't really for free."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The issue with the show was solved even before Yesung could finish his drink so Hyuk set off for one of the empty rooms, followed by the singer who, after they left the cafeteria hadn't really spoken again.</p><p> </p><p>"This one looks quiet enough..." Hyuk opened the door to one of the rooms and stepped aside to let Yesung in, who just walked in mechanically and took a seat on one of the chairs.</p><p>"Do you have the portfolios on the tablet?"</p><p>"I've got everything right here." He quickly took a seat by his side while rummaging through his grey bag. "I think it'll look nice, but I really need a fresh pair of eyes here... "</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Teuk would give you better feedback. You should ask him too anyways."</p><p>"If I am asking you is because I want your opinion on this, not Teuk's" He looked back at him, with gravity in both his gaze and his voice. The singer only took a small sip of whatever was left on his cup and raised his eyebrows in a kind of funny way.</p><p> </p><p>In the end the material turned up not to be quite as good as Hyuk had pictured it. It's not that it was bad; it wasn't, but it looked boring and that was disappointing. He hated losing his time with useless stuff and he hated even more to feel that something that he thought was under his control was actually pretty out of control.</p><p>He seethed, leaning back on his chair and rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>"You'll find someone. I'm sure SM can send you a few more portfolios..."</p><p>"And will they be as bad as these ones?" That made Yesung laugh, the first proper and real laugh that morning. Hyuk's eyes looked at him for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't despair, Hyuk..."</p><p>The time had come to start with the plan.</p><p>He leaned forward and smiled while averting his gaze, in the most timid way he was able to pull off.</p><p>"I missed hearing you laugh like that." The silence that fell after that sentence was... Deep. Something more than a simple silence, but Hyuk was counting on that. He was also counting on the way in which Yesung, a few moments later, awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't been that stiff have I?" Hyuk stretched out his hand to caress the soft skin on his cheek with the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"I guess not" it came out almost as a whisper. He let his fingers linger for just a second more than what would be strictly considered friendly until he felt the skin under his fingers get warmer. "I should get going" Yesung just nodded.</p><p>"I'll see you around"</p><p> </p><p>He left without a word, leaving him alone behind and smiled.</p><p>Everything was going according to plan.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna hit that brat in the head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yesung tended to afront everything with his heart on his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>For the next week, Hyuk tried to cross paths with Yesung as much as possible.  </p><p>When, for any reason, they had to meet each other, he'd drag the minutes with silly excuses. When there was not a reason to meet each other he'd make one up. Whenever their respective agendas made it impossible for them to meet he'd text him.</p><p> </p><p>He had carefully written down on a notebook a couple of lists:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>
<strong>Romantic places:</strong> From lame cafes (which Yesung seemed to like) to amusement parks, movie theatres and restaurants. </li>
<li>
<strong>Gestures</strong>: in which he tried to classify the intensity of every gesture he saw in movies: soft caresses on the hair, kisses under the rain, cute smiles... </li>
<li>
<strong>A list of looks for himself</strong>: his image would also play an important role on how much he would catch the singer's attention. Truth be told, even after so many years he had no idea of which was Yesung's type. A soft and sweet person? Someone stronger? Someone vulnerable? Just in case he wrote down everything he could think of. </li>
</ul>
  <ul>
<li>
<strong>Flatteries, compliments, cute texts...: </strong>Usually Hyuk hated making this kind of remarks, it made him feel like an arse-licker, but he knew that for this plan to work he needed to drown him in cute remarks and flattery. </li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that he spent at least two evenings checking websites full of pick-up tricks that went from plain stalkery to weird, stupid and some really worriesome behaviorism theories, but he made a note of at least a dozen kinda good ideas. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't even sure Yesung liked men, but he knew he could use his need for love and affection as a kind of leverage to get through to him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>good night... Or good morning, if you're already asleep</strong> </em>// 00.21h</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>I haven't even had dinner yet</strong>// 00.33h</p>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>then I can't ask you to dream of me</strong></em> // 00.36h</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>LOL, I put up with you enough while I'm awake</strong>// 00.49h </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I swear to God, if you watch "<em>Notting Hill</em>" one more time I'm gonna rip out your nails one by one." He lifted his head and saw Kyuhyun looking at him from the doorstep. </p><p>"Oh, c'mon, I'm in my room." </p><p>"Buy a pair of headphones." </p><p>"I have headphones" he closed the notebook to keep his writing away from Kyu's eyes and smiled. "I just forgot them at the studio. I have to go down there on Tuesday anyways, I'll get them back" </p><p> </p><p>Kyu rolled back his eyes and left with a growl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>will you drop by the cafe today?</strong></em>// 13.02h</p>
  <p>//H: <em><strong>I'll pick you up there</strong></em>// 13.04h</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>Hyuk bit his lip; maybe he was putting too much pressure. Maybe he had scared his prey away. </p><p>He hadn't answered any of his texts for two days now. Or his comments on Instagram, weibo… But he was answering to <em>other</em> <em>people's </em>comments. He had checked. </p><p> </p><p>It's not like he was entitled to be of more importance than his other friends, it was just that he knew no-one of this would work unless Yesung's full attention was focused on him. </p><p>He finally decided to risk it, to put on a little more pressure; his charm had never ever let him down before. </p><p> </p><p>He had guessed right: Yesung was spending the afternoon at a well hidden table on an old cafe pretty close to SM. </p><p>And he was alone, which was weird, but meant he had a better chance now. </p><p> </p><p>"Two days without any answer." he took a seat without even waiting for the singer to ask him to join him, whose eyes raised from the cell phone screen quite on edge. "I was starting to believe you have been kidnapped or something" </p><p>"I haven't been checking my texts these days" That was a lie and they both knew it, but he decided to drop the issue. </p><p>"Waiting for someone?" </p><p>"Ryu… but something came up, he doesn't know if hell be able to make it" Hyuk thanked Heavens for his luck. </p><p>The waitress came over to take his order; Hyuk didn't quite like that place but he ended up ordering tea; it had been a pretty cold November and he had a tendency to catch just about every cold. </p><p>Meanwhile, Yesung took a sip from his coffee without saying a word. </p><p> </p><p>"So… How have you been?" Hyuk's gaze was focusing on the singer's sharp lips, wondering what'd be like to kiss them. He didn't think he had had that many chances of kissing someone and imagining him all clumsy and sweet made him smile. </p><p> </p><p>"At home… my agenda has been pretty empty these past days" He was answering <em>"where"</em> and not <em>"how"</em>, so Hyuk decided those had been some bad days. The waitress came back with the order and Hyuk paid without even looking; she was a small blonde thing that looked quite nervous. And once she was not at hearing distance anymore Yesung spoke again. </p><p>"And you?" </p><p>"I've been thinking about you. " The eldest didn't even flinch. He took a quiet sip out of his drink without making eye contact; the strands of hair falling over his forehead giving him a somber look. "Do you think it's weird?" </p><p>He reached forward with his hand until it rested on the singer's cheek, who was now peacefully looking back at him. His skin felt amazingly soft and warm; nothing new, but it kept delighting him. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything about you has been weird lately” He finally mumbled after a pause. ”This is weird. I mean, you, here? Also your texts… I’m confused.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuk’s stomach knotted when he heard him speak. Was that how things went with him? So direct? So… aggressive?</p><p>He should have known. Yesung tended to afront everything with his heart on his sleeve. A few years back Hyuk had even thought that he kinda deserved how much they messed with him.</p><p>He quickly pushed back those thoughts; that wasn’t fair towards the singer and he knew better, even if sometimes he couldn’t help it, and a smile started to form in his lips. In spite of himself, that little game of his had gotten to an end a little bit too soon.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He took another small sip of his coffee and put his hands together over the table. “If you’re in any trouble or you need something… You know you can just ask for help, don't you?”</p><p>Hyuk had to physically bite back the laugh that was fighting to escape his mouth. How came Yesung always got everything wrong? Did he really think all of those past weeks filled with texts, meetings, caresses and compliments were just him trying to ask some favour?</p><p> </p><p>“My God, you gotta be kidding me” He finally mumbled after a long sight; those dark, almond-shaped eyes fixed on him, silently.</p><p>“Hyukjae, I need you to tell me what’s wrong with you.... if you’re in any kind of trouble, I might be able to-</p><p>“How can you be so goddamn innocent?” He stretched out his fingers to gently caress his knuckles, just the way he had seen Ryeowook do a few weeks back, and smiled. “You really don't know how much I like you, do you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they lived happily ever after!... Or did they?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re an idiot, do you know that?”</p>
<p>“I’m only saying you should take people more seriously”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyukjae started walking the way back home. He needed time to analyse whatever had happened that afternoon, distancing himself from the events. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look in Yesung's eyes, the crooked gesture on his lips, the way he was sighting one moment and the next one he was calling for the waitress with a swift turn of his hand. </p>
<p>At first he was behaving as if he hadn't heard his confession; so much that even Hyukjae started to think that maybe he hadn't really said it outloud. </p>
<p>Maybe it all had been but a feverish and absurd dream that had lasted less than an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weirdly enough he could remember quite clearly the warm shadows created by the reddish light of the cafe over Yesung's yellow shirt, the mug in between his fingers, his skin. </p>
<p>That memory made him tighten his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Hyuk, it'd be nice if you were to take somehing seriously for once"  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unexpected answer had felt like a stone being thrown at him. He had felt puzzled, then angry and hurt at the singer's disdain. Did he really think he was mocking him? </p>
<p>It always made him angry whenever people didn't take him seriously; when they made quite clear the frivolous image they had of him. </p>
<p>And if it was from someone he didn't really care about he could live with it, but whenever it came fromone of his brothers… That usually left him angry for days. </p>
<p>It angered him the most if it came from Yesung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And okay, maybe he wasn't madly in love with him, but he was doing this with his best of intentions, it wasn't just any frivolity. </p>
<p>It was something that would help the older one in the long run, help him to feel better with himself and with his life. Something that would help him part with all of those silly nonsense that had poisoned his mind from watching way too many movies targeted at teens. And he was really taking it seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like hitting something. Or someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re an idiot, do you know that?” </em>
</p>
<p>He had muttered that more out of frustration for his bad mood than anything else, and then he had hoisted himself up as a spring.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m only saying you should take people more seriously” </em>
</p>
<p>There was a glint of something he couldn’t really identify in the eyes of the older one. Maybe fear, concern. Or maybe it was sadness.</p>
<p>He had heard him calling his name with patience in his voice but he had stormed out of the cafe anyways, reaching the street with his jacket still in his hand.</p>
<p>His jacket still hung from his arm, he hadn’t even noticed it; a shop window showed his reflection back at him and he just sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps he had already ruined everything by storming out like that.</p>
<p>And the singer hadn’t even gone after him.</p>
<p>That thought was starting to hurt.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He wandered for a while, trying to find a way to fix the mess he had stepped into, feeling how he had reached an impasse, wondering what his next step should be, carefully looking for excuses, blackmail or just about anything that could help him at that point. He couldn’t find anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he felt his cell phone vibrating in his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Y: <strong>Can we meet?</strong>// 18.20h</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>I’m heading to the dorms.</strong>// 18.20h</p>
  <p>//Y: <strong>There’s some traffic jam. I’ll be there in 10 or 15 minutes.</strong>// 18.21h</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>He stopped right in his tracks after reading those texts. Yesung was headed towards the dorms, how long would it take him to get there?</p>
<p>Before he could even think it through he found himself running as fast as his legs would allow it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe there was his chance to do things right this time. He had to, he had to leave room for no excuses. No chance to run from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only stopped running once he had crossed the lobby, looking nervously around. The older one was already there, sitting in one of the sofas, cell phone in one hand while he waved hello with the other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I’ve made you wait…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you didn’t know I was coming, I’d have waited for you.” He stood up straightening his back and smiled. “Upstairs?”</p>
<p>Hyukjae nodded, feeling a knot in his throat. Yesung could really be hard to read, especially at times like these. He could reduce his body language to a bare minimum while hiding his eyes under his bangs. He could become a silent shadow.</p>
<p>He followed him silently towards the elevator, building up in his head as many conversations as he could muster, trying to recreate any possible scenario and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them that ended quite badly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached the door the older one finally stepped aside so he could nervously punch the code and stayed aside, softly swinging on his feet. </p>
<p>Well, they would be alone, that was for sure. He took a deep breath and opened the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that clothes rack new?" He looked at him, how he was taking off his shoes in a funny way as he pointed towards the piece of furniture. </p>
<p>"Yah. Kyu had it back at the set. He brought it back here until they begin recording for season two." </p>
<p>"Is he home?" </p>
<p>"Nah, he had schedule today" </p>
<p>"So… We're alone." He could, for the first time that day, see a faint glimmer of doubt in his eyes, but it lasted less than a second and then it vanished. "Should we talk in your room?" </p>
<p>Hyuk pointed in said direction with his hand, never mind that the singer already knew which way to go, and took his shoes off before following him down the hallway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." Yesung said the moment he entered the room, his hands clasped together. "What's going on?" </p>
<p>"Nothing." </p>
<p>"Lee Hyukjae!" He rolled back his eyes, looking exasperated. "I'm being serious here." </p>
<p>"I declared my feelings in a pretty straightforward way and you laughed at me." </p>
<p>“I did not laugh, I scolded you. It’s okay to joke around, but there are certain lines that you should no cro-”</p>
<p>“Why do you keep saying that it’s a joke?” That last statement had angered him enough as to raise his tone. “I think I was being pretty clear.”</p>
<p>He felt offended, flustered. There was a knot in his stomach getting larger and larger as time went by. The fact that Yesung was incapable of taking him seriously was really pissing him off, for reasons he couldn’t quite understand.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you because I know you” Yesung pronounced those words with quite a scary naturalness. “I think you’re incapable of falling in love with someone, for real.”</p>
<p>“Great, so no matter what I do you won’t believe me.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me for not believing that, after knowing each other for almost 20 years, you suddenly fell in love with me, Hyukjae. These kind of jokes are cruel and tiresome."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older one had hardened his gesture, something that usually never happened. Huyk felt that he had already lost even before starting and he left his body sit down on his bed, as if he needed to catch a break, rubbing his eyes as if his body was somehow to blame for all of this.</p>
<p>“This is annoying.” He muttered towards no one in particular. “ You’re so annoying…”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s play your little game.” Yesung had suddenly raised his voice. “You say you love me. Kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Hyukjae could swear he had forgotten how to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... What?”</p>
<p>“You say you love me, okay, let’s say I believe you, so I’m giving you the chance to prove it served on a silver platter. Kiss me.”</p>
<p>“Oh my, for the love of God, it doesn’t work like that!” That bluntness of the older one always seemed to amaze him just as much as it annoyed him. He could feel his skin burning and his heart seemed just seconds away to just stop.</p>
<p>“See? And that’s how you catch a liar. You’re way too easy to scare.” Yesung smiled, sure of having passed some kind of test. Hyukjae really wanted to smack him.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do it your way.” He swiftly moved away the strands of hair that covered his eyes and took a deep breath, looking at Yesung with defiance in his eyes. “But you gotta promise me something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was feeling tired of playing a game that obviously Yesung didn’t know the rules of. It was time to switch strategies and that bothered him to no end, but he did it anyways. He felt insulted, angry, hurt… humiliated in every possible way by that huge idiot.</p>
<p>“You tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it turns out you don’t find it gross… if you feel anything, if even for a moment you think that maybe, this could work; if you happen to like it…” He doubted for a moment.</p>
<p>“... Yeah?” His expression had changed. He looked serious now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you’ll give going out with me a chance.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ewe<br/>Aaaand we finally caught up with the spanish version! so now the updates will solely depend on when she puts up a new chapter. Please go stir her up on twitter to make her write faster :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick update because the story updated on twitter this weekend and I know there's a couple of people already waiting for the english translation!<br/>Also! In case any of you want to, I'm moving back to my SuJu account on twitter, feel free to reach out if you want to! <a href="https://twitter.com/glitchfeature">The account in question</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Yesung blinked a couple of times before saying anything. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't expecting that answer but Hyukjae couldn't care less anymore.</p>
<p>He felt angry and hurt by the way he wasn't taking him seriously, by the way in which he had looked at him, with a snide, while saying that he was unable to truly love anybody.</p>
<p>What the fuck did he know about that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay..." Yesung finally spoke, hesitantly. "Now?"</p>
<p>"Do you really need to mentally prepare yourself in order to kiss me?" Feeling vulnerable always put him on defense mode. So did exposing himself. It usually meant leaving you at the mercy of the other and that did not tend to end well for him in the past. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Yesung, a small sparkle of defiance in his eyes. "You are the one who proposed it."</p>
<p>"Right." He dragged the words as he tought about it. He almost seemed as if he was organising something on his head. After a couple of seconds in complete silence, he crossed the room and sat next to Hyukjae with his hands over his lap. "So, how do we do this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiss me, but..." Hyuk scratched his cheek while trying to think. He was having trouble putting his thoughts in order. "You gotta promise you'll take this seriously. I don't want you doing it bad on purpose so this doesn't work, or going for just a chaste kiss on the lips or whatever. Kiss me as if we were dating." and now it seemed like a great time to play the insecurity card: Yesung was weak towards the pain of the others and Hyukjae wasn't willing to take any chances. "Kiss me as if you loved me. "As he spoke he lowered his gaze and tensed his shoulders, just a tiny bit. But enough for Yesung's probing eyes to register it as an involuntary movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." That last comment seemed to have dissipated some of the older one's doubts. As he spoke he hoisted himself up and started putting away all the cushions as confident as if it had been his bed. "Put your legs up, back against the headboard." Even if it was just a request it almost sounded like an order, which threw Hyukjae off center. He did as told, anyways. </p>
<p>"Are we going x-rated this quickly?" It was meant as a joke, said while trying to ignore the knot in his stomach because, as soon as his back touched the headboard Yesung was suddenly straddling him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Idiot" He hit him softly on the forehead once he had finished sitting on top of him. "I don't want you hurting your neck." Hyukjae truly hated keeping eye contact on moments like this one but Yesung took his head in between his hands, almost as if he meant to force him to, so he decided to distract himself with the cold feel of his rings, a sensation that only made him realise just how warm Yesung's skin was in comparison. "Well… Here we go…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyukjae closed his eyes in anticipation. He wasn't even trying to hide from himself just how nervous all this was making him feel. If it didn't work he'd have to find a new excuse to keep the plan going, but it'd definitely mean losing quite a bit of progress. </p>
<p>Yesung's lips over his made him jump. So, it really was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thought that crossed his mind was a simple <em> "disappointing". </em>The touch had been way too subtle and it lasted for less than a couple of seconds. He was just about to complain when Yesung kissed him a second time, now moving slowly along his lips as if he was trying to memorise how they felt, their shape. </p>
<p>Hyukjae clumsily mimicked his movements, caught by surprise that such a chaste kiss that hadn't even crossed the barrier of the teeth could feel so intimate. His lips  suddenly caught in between his, filling his chest with a heavy feeling Hyukjae tried not to think about. </p>
<p>Not even in a million years he would have thought Yesung was actually any good at this, but it turned out he was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands left his cheeks and moved until they reached the back of Hyuk's head, a soft caress that made him shiver; a drowsy, confusing and exciting feeling. He never really let anyone take control over him like that, but if there was any way for him to get the upper hand in all of this, he didn't know how. </p>
<p> <em> "Oh, fuck."  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swore that, after all this, he'd rethink the image he had of the singer, because he couldn't even pinpoint where, when or with who he had learned to kiss like that. Now his friend seemed even more of a weird and unexplained mystery. </p>
<p>But all of that could wait. He'd think about it later. Later, later… <em> Later…  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt fingers tangling on his hair to then softly but determinedly pull, ripping an unexpected gasp from his throat, something that he would definitely feel ashamed about later on and something that Yesung took advantage of to completely invade his mouth. </p>
<p>All initial chastity was lost then, giving room to something more demanding and more possessive, something darker that finally disarmed him. No-one had ever been so invasive, so controlling but so sweet with him before. </p>
<p>He tasted like those awfully sweet coffees he  always drank, but weirdly enough, that didn't bother him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyukjae's hands started moving blindly, not really knowing what was allowed anymore and, before he could really think about it, they found Yesung's hands, which took them and moved them towards his collar bones, an unspoken permission to then hold himself there as if they were a lifeline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised by the warmth of his skin that he barely managed to touch with the tips of his fingers through the opening of the shirt collar. His heart beating hard but surprisingly slow, considering the circumstances.</p>
<p>He moved his caresses up his neck, that part of Yesung's body that had always seemed to him so irreal but so enviable and, under his fingers, it felt even longer now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yesung’s tongue had been in his mouth for minutes now (or was it hours?), feeling as if it had been there his whole life, when Hyukjae tried to remember exactly when that bastard had lowered his hands from wherever they were until they came to rest on his thighs, slowly tightening their grip knowing he couldn’t move, and getting dangerously close to making all of this escalate to new heights. He really couldn’t tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, just a little bit annoyed by the fact that the romantic boy was kicking his ass in one of the few areas in which he had always thought he had an advantage, Hyukjae decided to take the lead, clinging to his shoulders to be able to kiss him back for the first time now, and failing spectacularly, because the moment he had just managed to push their mouths together again Yesung left his lips without breaking touch with his skin not even for one second and started to trace his jaw one small bite after the other.</p>
<p>He was losing himself. Every last piece of strength he had managed to gather vanishing, leaving his body motionless and languid. Making his arms and legs feel as if made of lead, now resting on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An unexpected bite just behind his ear made him squirm slightly as a shameful moan escaped his throat and suddenly everything stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yesung moved away from him, a surprised look on his face. His dark and now messy hair gave him a feral look Hyukjae was not used to seeing on him. His lips, swollen and slightly open, exposing his white and oddly sharp teeth, the ones he had been using to mark his skin not even two seconds ago.</p>
<p>He tried not to think about how he might look and tried to put together whatever eloquence he had left to then mumble:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you dare to say you didn't feel something" </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rating went up just a tiny little bit, I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one is up on twitter so here you go! I hope you enjoy this one ^^</p><p>And, if you want to, remember that you can catch <a href="https://twitter.com/glitchfeature">me</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/cucarachaelf">her</a>on twitter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yesung blinked a couple of times before he finally nodded slowly; it was pretty obvious that he had no idea what to do now, and, if he was being completely true to himself, neither did Hyukjae, even if after a moment he seemed to remember the situation they were in and the initial shyness came back, making Yesung almost jump away from his lap, an apology in his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this mean you'll give it a chance?" Hyukjae was not going to give him any opportunity to change his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way in which the older one looked away from him with an almost shy gesture seemed just adorable. It was almost like seeing him become tiny under that oversized blue hoodie he was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" He made a small bow after raising up from the bed, one that turned up clumsier that he had expected. His legs still felt shaky after what had happened, but he felt weirdly happy. Maybe he'll even get a few rolls in the hay before all of this ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I have to go.” Hyukjae wanted to ask him to stay but he decided to not press him further, as he looked immersed in its own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I see you tomorrow?” They had a rehearsal for a show in Taipei so the answer was quite obvious, but he asked it anyways, more because he felt like listening to Yesung’s rough voice than anything else. But the singer only nodded without even turning back to look at him and made a beeline to the door, leaving Hyukjae weirdly alone in his room, confused and unable to follow him.So, it wasn’t until he heard the door close that he realized what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesung was already gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face brightened up covered in a huge smile. In the end, everything had turned out to be easier than he had planned. Now all was left was to give Yesung all of those situations he wished to live, so he could finally understand that, in reality, that kind of movie-like love was nothing more than an illusion. Smoke and mirrors to make everyone forget of their own misery. Fairy tales. An operetta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. His mouth still tickled, as if it was still touching Yesung’s lips. </span>
  <span>If he was being true to himself not even in a thousand years would he have imagined how warm his mouth felt, how careful and precise his lips...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How sweet and dominant his hands. He remembered how he had felt straddling him and shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who had taught him all that? He was unable to pinpoint even one person in Yesung’s inner circle from whom he could have learned all of that, but the idea of someone having had the chance to trap him under their body to teach them those secrets hit him in his stomach in a rather awkward way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished it had been a clumsy kiss. He wished he had been the one teaching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that chaste and shy image that Hyukjae had in his head was starting to vanish, devoured whole by that new one he had just discovered. The one that had eyes as bright as the ones of a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned in frustration, turned on and tried to find any kind of answer that he knew he could never find, at least for now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>//H: dont tell the others about any of this. // 23.19h</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>//Y: Are you already ashamed of me? // 00.02h</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>//H: idiot. I live with Kyu // 00.05h</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>//H: i dont wanna deal with him for now // 00.05h</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>//Y: I’m kidding, I’m kidding // 00.11h</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>//Y: I wasn’t planning to. Don't worry, I’m a good actor. // 00.13h</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>//H: you made me really happy today // 00.17h</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>//H: i hope i’ll be able to make you happy too // 00.18h</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>//Y: Go to sleep. // 00.20h</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>//H: I love you // 00.29h</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning everyone was already there by the time Hyukjae arrived. Shindong pointed at the clock, an accusing look in his eyes, but he chose to ignore it because with everything that had happened the day before he hadn’t managed to get much sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked for Yesung, and found him with Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, talking about some harmonizations, with the former leaning on Yesung in an affectionate way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing animal print jeans and a black t-shirt of God knows which weird band, a thin hairband, his plastic lenses and way too many bracelets. He looked cheerful and handsome. And he didn’t seem to register that Hyukjae had already arrived, except for the small greeting he gave in his direction without taking his eyes away from Kyuhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he already regretted everything. Maybe afterwards Hyukjae would have to make him remember what promises really meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent the next two hours trying his best to annoy him. <em>“Your clothes”</em>, <em>“your accessories”</em>, <em>“your voice”</em>, <em>“the selca you uploaded four days ago to twitter”</em>. Anything that he knew would make him go off easily. Sometimes, Yesung would laugh with him and sometimes he’d laugh at him, something that only made his mood darken even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the practice was over Hyukjae was almost unable to give any answer that wasn’t a monosyllabe or a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to the studio to see how some edits are going…” Donghae looked at him, a happy smile on his face. “Wanna come over and catch something to eat afterwards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… I’d rather not. My neck is killing me today” He lied, but just because he didn’t want Hae to think he was mad at him. “I’ll just head home and lay on the couch…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have skipped practice today. Does it hurt too much?” Hyukjae prayed for his friend to just let it go. He could be pretty stubborn once he decided there was an important piece of information somewhere and he really did not want to have a fight with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay…” Luckily for him that answer made Donghae raise his hands in a calm way and smile lovely back at him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s best for you. But, if you happen to need anything, you have my number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always my hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always ready to bring you pain meds, fresh vegetables, clean clothes…” He laughed as he put his sport bag over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clothes were a one time thing.” Donghae didn’t even bother answering, just leaving after Shindong with a full smile on his face. Hyukjae cursed the universe, his luck and mostly Yesung before he started packing up his own stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about your neck” The singer’s voice behind him left him cold for a moment. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now you’re not ignoring me?” He knew he was exaggerating. Truth be told Yesung had never pushed him aside but somehow he felt as if that exact thing had happened. He was feeling annoyed. In the end he was the one using his time and efforts to try and make the older one feel better about himself and the world, and the fact that he was behaving cold around him felt like the biggest injustice to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yesung kept himself behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we were dating.” He felt stupid saying it outloud. If Yesung tried for a moment to deny it he was willing to make him as miserable as he was able. Hyukjae was not going to lose here, not against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also said i’m a good actor.” And now Yesung was pushing his finger under his shoulder blade in a way that felt so annoying and almost painful that he could only be trying for Hyukjae to turn around and look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like being ignored” All of this was annoying, he was annoying, that feeling creeping in his stomach was annoying. “Kiss me.” Hyukjae didn’t really know if he had just thought that or if those words had actually left his mouth because he was way too tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had stayed up all night thinking about a side of Yesung he had known nothing about until that day. Thinking about that slow and deep way he had of kissing. But he probably had said it outloud because Yesung laughed, took his face in between his hands and gave him a long kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>//H: I know you're free tomorrow // 10:00</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>//H: fancy a date? // 10:01</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>//Y: Sorry, I was watching a movie // 11:14</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>//Y: I guess // 11:14</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>//Y: Got any ideas?// 11:15</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>//Y: There’s a new exposition a the art museum// 11:15</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>//H: no no, let me choose// 11:22</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>//H: all you have to do is get all dolled up// 11:26</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>//Y: I always do ò___o // 11:28</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>//H: that’s true. I’ll pick you up after lunch // 11:31</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>//H: if you don’t eat there won’t be a date, don’t forget that :D // 11:33</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hyukjae left his cellphone on the bed as he sighed.</p><p>In two days they’d leave for Taipei for a concert and afterwards they had a presentation in Vietnam. That meant four days of hard work, he couldn’t allow himself to leave without having consolidated all of this.</p><p>The idea of this ending up being nothing more than something awkward Yesung wouldn’t want to talk about annoyed him. It was a scenario even worse of the feared initial rejection. He softly hummed under his breath as he tried to decide which was the best way to face that first date so it’d be something Yesung would definitely enjoy, and also as he rummaged through his “pick up” shirts, making a wry face at them. “Too explicit.”</p><p>It had to be something romantic, and even if all of those clothes had given him some really good times, he was pretty sure that wasn’t the way dates worked in the mind of the older one.</p><p>He left his eyes to roam along the pile of winter sweaters as he remembered that Yesung had turned out to be someone quite domineering and, for an instant, he allowed himself to remember that kiss that they had shared, feeling a shiver going down his spine.</p><p>In the end he ended up choosing a large hoodie Donghae had gifted him once he was feeling sick so he could “keep warm” and that he had never ever wore again because it was huge, falling almost to his knees, a pair of worn out jeans of the same colour and a pair of tennis shoes he hadn’t worn in years now.</p><p>Insoles were also a no-no if he was to play a more submissive role. Maybe he was playing dirty but he knew he had to appeal to all and any feelings of protectiveness Yesung had. And that was quite a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“You look happy today” Kyuhyun’s voice startled him. He had forgotten to lock the door and now the youngest was looking at him with a frown in his face. “I don’t like it whenever you’re that happy, that means someone is gonna die.”</p><p>“I think you’re mistaking me for Ryeowook.”</p><p>“What are you up to?” He leaned on the door frame with an impertinent gesture as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“I’m only looking for clothes, I’m going out tomorrow” He definitely wasn’t going to tell him anything. Kyu had a weird aura of protectiveness when it came to Yesung. Hyukjae still remembered when, not long after Yesung had been discharged from the military, a staff member had started to spread rumours about him. Kyuhyun found the guy and confronted him privately. Noone ever knew what went on at that time but the rumors stopped and the dude in question never dared to come close to Kyuhyun or Yesung again. The singer could have a really warm and fun personality but when it came to Yesung, well, that was one of the few lines you definitely shouldn’t cross with him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, a whole day without me having to listen to all of those lame romcoms you’re so into these days? Wonderful.”</p><p>“Well, way better than watching the same porn movie five times in three days” He answered, the sweetest of smiles upon his lips. “I even recognize the moans now.”</p><p>“Fuck you” He sighed “I formatted my computer disk and lost all of my files. What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“I can share if you want to” It was a sincere offering but Kyuhyun just knitted his brow with disgust.</p><p>“I definitely don’t want your porn… You’re probably into some weird shit.”</p><p>“Why do you even think that?” Hyukjae laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He went to pick him up in his car even if he hated driving because he knew that being the one in charge of driving would improve the chances of being able to take the older one to wherever he wanted with less complaints.</p><p>And there he was, already waiting on the sidewalk, wearing a quite flamboyant leather jacket and his hair hidden under a hat, his eyes focused on the screen of his cellphone. He looked kinda nervous.</p><p>“C’mon, jump in, I’ll drive you” He said after parking in front of him. There were a few annoyed honking horns from a few cars but Hyukjae didn’t care. He was happy of seeing Yesung, happy that the older one was taking all this seriously and happy because, in the long run, all of this would be actually beneficial for Yesung,</p><p>“So, where are we going?” He finally asked once he was in the car and had his seatbelt on.</p><p>“I promise you that it’s something classic and that you’re gonna like it” The traffic light turned green and Hyukjae started the car “we can even go get a drink afterwards.” As he glanced sideways he could see him nodding in silence and he decided it was best not to force it anymore, so they just kept quiet for the whole drive.</p><p> </p><p>“The aquarium?” Hyukjae was parking as he actively prayed that he had made a good decision choosing this place. Sometimes Yesung could be a bit hard to read, but not when it came to animals: He liked them all.</p><p>“I heard you say a couple of months ago that you hadn’t gone to one in years so I wanted to fix that” He answered as they left the car.</p><p>They both walked towards the doors in silence; having left his insoles at home Hyukjae felt quite small next to him, something that was making him feel weirdly insecure. As for Yesung, he had forgotten his hat on the car and now his dark hair was moving with the wind in an almost ethereal way.</p><p>And, Hyukjae also realised, Yesung had a kind of royal demeanor, a grace so grave and solemn as it was dark. A shiver went down his spine.</p><p>He felt small by his side, wearing that too large hoodie and with a nervousness that threatened to eat him whole.</p><p>He mentally slapped himself as to remember that that was definitely not the time to appreciate just what a good work time had done to his friend but to play his part of a “perfect boyfriend ”.</p><p> </p><p>“I bought the tickets online yesterday” He smiled, trying to look mischievous. “so we wouldn’t have to wait”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like there were many people at that time of the day but Hyukjae had taken the decision to not let him pay for anything. They left their stuff back at the checkroom where a young woman seemed to recognise them but decided not to say anything, and they went into the first room.</p><p>If he was being completely true to himself aquariums oppressed him. He didn’t like fish, be them in food or in water. Sea just seemed somewhere quite terrible in every possible way and being surrounded by all those tiny fragments of that awful vastness of water was enough to give him goosebumps. </p><p>But Yesung’s eyes seemed to glow reflecting all that inmensity.</p><p>“Check that one out!” He raised his tone as he pointed up a weird fish. Hyukjae didn’t even know how a creature such as that one was even possible but the enthusiasm that came from the older one was adorable.</p><p>The rest of the visit went according to plan. The conversation quickly started to flow more and more naturally and Yesung was relaxing. Sometimes he even stopped to read the little posters by the fish tanks where they kept the weirdest specimens, taking delight in the most scabrous details of every animal, repeating stuff like “double mandible” or “swim bladder” with the same tone you’d expect from someone who’s just won the national lottery.</p><p> </p><p>At some point during their visit Hyukjae separated from him, losing himself behind one of the columns to stop and look at an octopus who seemed to look back at him with boredom in his eyes. It wasn’t anything special, but it felt kinda relaxing to just watch his tentacles float.</p><p>“I thought I had lost you” It didn’t take Yesung more than two minutes to get back at his side again, taking a look at the octopus too as he smiled. The younger one decided to take advantage of the almost nonexistent distance in between them to find his hand and intertwine their fingers together. The older one, shocked, looked around with a hint of fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry… there’s no-one else here right now”  Hyukjae closed the gap between them until their arms touched and, taking advantage of their difference in heights he decided to let his head rest on his shoulder, smiling because the singer felt warm and smelled of a shampoo way too sweet. It was probably his mother’s.</p><p>“There’s security cameras”  He was still nervous, but luckily Hyukjae had an answer for everything.</p><p>“It's a dead angle. The one above the door it’s blocked by the column, the one in the middle of the room it’s blocked by that corner. “ He looked at him from below, not raising his head from his shoulder. “we’re safe here from everybody.”</p><p>“Safe from everybody….” Muttered Yesung, seemingly more relaxed.</p><p>And maybe it was because the warmth that radiated from Yesung’s body was making him feel drowsy, maybe because looking at the octopus play with his tentacles relaxed him or maybe it was because of the dim blue light of the room, but he didn’t see Yesung’s free hand move towards him until he felt it by his chin, sweetly lifting his face up until he kissed him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, that’s unexpected </em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>And he left his head rest on his shoulder again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this took so long, both the author and myself had some personal problems to deal with...<br/>There's now 3 chapters (including this one) ready and I'll upload them as soon as I can!<br/>Thank you for your patience! 🥺✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update, I got a new job (yay!!) but that has been messing with my schedules at least till I get used to it TT^TT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heat was unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae saw himself kneeled down in a place he couldn’t really identify, tied, confused and aroused, feeling the strain of the ropes against his torso and his neck in an almost painful way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could not move his hands; he did not even know where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped a few times trying his hardest to think of ways to calm down the sharp hysteria that drowned his mouth and the hot hair that flooded his lungs threatened to burn him inside out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to writhe against the ropes but that only made them dig deeper into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesung, standing up in front of him, smiled as he looked at him with a small glint of curiosity in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension holding grip on his guts tightened so much it started to hurt, forcing </span>
  <span>a hoarse panting out of him because he wanted to touch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to touch those legs, bite his neck, feel his hands getting lost amongst his hair… but he couldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Hyukjae…” whispered Yesung in a sweet manner. “What shall we do know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae opened his eyes. It took him a while to remember where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hotel room in Taipei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had arrived at dawn along with Leeteuk as they had some stuff to do first thing in the morning. The others would be arriving at the airport in a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>General rehearsal at noon and then the show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled as he looked for the cellphone, as the alarm kept making that awful noise, and while he looked for it he cursed the whole Samsung lineage for taking him out of a dream that was looking so promising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had spent the last few days going over, in a bit of an obsessive manner, their last few years, trying to pinpoint the moment in which Yesung had learned to kiss in that way that followed him even in his sleep. For now, he had found nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just because he needed a bit of positive reinforcement he extended his arms towards the ceiling without leaving the bed and took a selca posing with his best innocent smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>H//: I wish you were here // 07:06</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he wouldn't be getting any replies until the older one landed on Taipei but still, he spent a few minutes just looking at the chat on his screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plane arrived with a small but passable delay. And for what he could gather from the texts that started pouring on the group chat in the next ten minutes, there had been some strong turbulences during most of the flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That piece of information, together with the silence of the older one in the group chat and the radio silence on social networks was making him nervous, but waiting was all he could do. Shindong had just texted that all of them were okay, with the exception of Kyuhyun who had rushed towards the airport bathrooms to puke the moment they landed. But Hyukjae was pretty sure that that had less to do with the turbulences and more with the fact that the younger one had finished, by himself, the half cake that Hyuk had left on the fridge before leaving. So, of course, he wasn’t feeling really sympathetic towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past 20 minutes he had been trying the different clothes the styling team had laid out for him and he was definitely feeling anxious. He had been haunted since his debut with a wardrobe problem he used to call “too much shoulder too little waist” so every suit had to be fitted or it would like too tight up or too loose down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, in the last few years he had gained a few kilos that had somehow softened the problem but his weight was still pretty variable with an awful tendency to just… drop without even knowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment afterwards a high-pitched voice coming from beyond the dressing room made him crane his neck towards the source of the noise with a bit of anticipation boiling in his body, recognizing the origin of the almost screams instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... And I swear, this is the last time I take any kind of means of transport after a whole morning of pilates. My abs are hurting, my ass is hurting, I have stiffness up my ears and I swear I keep hearing my instructor yelling at me every time I close my eyes. You dont know her, but she’s scary as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon opened the door and there came Heechul, who was talking a bit to actor a bit to the universe a bit to noone in particular and closing it afterwards said hi with a small but perfect reverence. Hyuk just raised his hand as from his mouth a sound resembling “yoh” left his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have never been in better shape in years, so you must give me your instructor’s number.“ Hyukjae was about to interrupt saying that if he really wanted to go more to the gym he could definitely join his classes but at the last moment decided to just keep his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure” growled Heechul “so she can drop me for you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you all here?” He finally took off the suit’s jacket, giving it back to the stylist and focused his slightly anxious gaze on Siwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost. We lost Kyuhyun’s stomach on the way.” Laughed Heechul which in time made some other staff laugh back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryeowook and Yesung stayed back with him at the coffee shop, he really needed an infusion.” Added Siwon who was now busy saying hello to every member of the staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on our dearest and youngest cake stealer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was leaving another one of Heechul’s laughs ringed in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told he had spend all night thinking about how the perfect rencounter had to go; at one point he even considered going to the airport to pick him up, but that was quickly dismissed, not only because the airport was surely still swarming with fans but because he was pretty sure airport reunions came at the end of movies. And he didn't want to hurry things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the coloured glass door of the room that served both as a cafe and restaurant for the hotel and it only took him but a second to find them.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyuhyun’s face was still as white as a sheet and he was holding the steamy cup in between his fingers as if it was a life saver. Ryeowook, who was sitting by his side had in front of him a bowl of freshly cut fruit and was now offering one to Yesung who, after a few seconds of doubt, finally accepted it, taking it directly from his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyukjae frowned for an instant. He hadn’t even reached that “let’s feed eachother” stage with Yesung and they were supposed to be a couple. His eyes came to rest again on the older one’s lips, as he thought just how many more secrets they were hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuk!” Ryeowook was the first one to notice him and raised his arm to try and get his attention. Yesung just looked his way, shyly, still eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told we almost lost Kyuhyun” He jokingly hitted the younger one on his shoulders, something he definitely did not appreciate. “Was my cake worth it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I regret nothing” Was all he answered after he took another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Hyukjae took a free chair and sat down in front of them as he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is ready for the rehearsal to begin. It’s gonna be a busy day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The most important thing right now is that Donghae promised to take us all to a barbecue place tonight. He said he knows a really good place not far from here” Added Ryeowook as he finished eating the fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows a good place around here and he never took me there?” He was definitely taking a mental note to tell his partner about such a terrible affront towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, as he started rambling about just how offended he was feeling at the moment because of that horrible betrayal from his sub-unit partner and theoretically best friend he could see just around the corner of his eye how Yesung, still in silence, turned on his cellphone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds staring at the screen completely still he raised those dark and shiny eyes of his to look at him with a glint of sass in the. Hyukjae could now clearly see how the older one’s skin looked just slightly more red and so, he smiled back at him with a smile that mirrored the one in the photo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, this is one of her works in progress. She usually updates on weekends so I'll just space out some of the chapters here until I catch up with her and then I'll just update the moment I finish a new translation!</p><p>Also: She PROMISED me that there's a happy ending ahead, thus the tags. If she doesn't provide, well, I know where she lives, I can smack her in the head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>